Into The Red Forest
by DetectiveKateBeckettCastle
Summary: It began as a simple CBI team retreat at a campground where Jane and Lisbon grow closer but when the trip turns deadly due to an impromptu visit from Red John and the discovery of a traitor in their midst, Jane must convince Lisbon to help him find the traitor and capture Red John before it's too late...JISBON.
1. Scary Stories And S'mores

Into The Red Forest

By: S.K Knight

Disclaimer: Don't own The Mentalist or its characters. All rights to rightful owners. I also do not own any scenes I referenced in this story.

**A/N: This story is dedicated to five amazing people: my friend Kah, because she included me her family post on Tumblr. (Yes, Kah, I know I promised you a tequila Jisbon fic but this is better, trust me.) Love you, Kah. Next, to Jennifer, but most of you may know her as Nerwen Aldarion, for being my mentor and beta-ing this fic and giving me advice. She also inspired me to keep writing even when I felt like crap. Thank you, Jenn. Love you. Next, to Christina, or SteeleSimz, for inspiring me to keep writing. You're awesome, Steele. Next, to Erin, for helping review the Red John parts and helping with ideas, and, last but not least, Jimmy Gadd, editor of The Mentalist, for being awesome. (And because I never wrote him that Christmas fic. Sorry, Jim.)**

**P.S. Yes, this is in Season 5. I know there is no one over Lisbon right now, but I like Minnelli and I chose to bring him back, so there. Don't worry too much about it, he un-retired. He's really not that big of a character in this particular story anyway. Thanks & enjoy! Please review! Also, I posted this at 3AM so I will fix the spacing and any mistakes I didn't catch tomorrow. **

**Also, the main theme song for this fic is "Losing My Mind" by Daughtry. It's a great song for Jane & Lisbon and I heard it on a Jisbon video my friend Sonia made. I thought it was perfect. :)**

Chapter 1: Scary Stories and S'mores

As soon as the CBI team squeezed themselves into the tiny maroon van, sandwiched between five large suitcases and sundry camping items, a few of them were beginning to wonder why they'd agreed to go on this year's "CBI Agent Retreat" which was apparently code for "a camp ground in scenic Nowhere, California." It was a far cry from last year's which had been a banquet in Key West, Florida. They'd thought about refusing (except for Jane and Van Pelt, who saw this as a new experience, whereas the rest of the Serious Crimes Unit was less than enthusiastic.),but Minnelli hadn't given them that option. So here they were, stuck in a car, for four hours, with nothing to do but stare blankly out the windows.  
"Remind me again why we agreed to this trip." Rigsby spoke up in a bored voice.  
"We didn't agree, Minnelli didn't give us a choice, remember?" Cho answered, expressionless.

"Come on, guys, it's not that bad. My Dad took me camping all the time." Van Pelt volunteered.

Jane smiled jovially. "Think of this as our next great adventure. It will be a great chance for some team bonding time."

"Jane's right, guys, give it a chance." Van Pelt concurred.  
Lisbon scoffed. "I have enough 'adventure' every day, trying to fix things when your crazy plans almost backfire."

Rigsby spoke up. "She's right, you know. She has saved your ass a lot."

Jane smiled. "Oh, please, if it weren't for me, you guys would've been solving cases the boring, 'normal' way and you wouldn't have closed nearly as many."

"Oh, you think so?" Lisbon asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde consultant in the passenger seat.

"Well, let's see, shall we? Since my employment at the CBI, this team's case closure rate has gone up," He paused, calculating. "Oh, about forty percent." Jane stated proudly.

Rigsby groaned inwardly from one of the backseats. "Are we there yet, Boss?"  
"About five minutes out." Lisbon responded and various "Thank God's" from Cho and Rigsby rose up from the back seat.

* * *

Five minutes later, the team's maroon van pulled into Happy Trails campground, which was a small half circle of trees that opened toward a shimmering lake. The campground office was nestled next to the entry road on the left. Lisbon found the small parking lot on the right side of the road and pulled into a space.  
"Ok, guys, you all can get the tents and stuff out of the car and set up while I check in. Jane, that includes you." Lisbon ordered.  
Jane smirked. "That all seems a little tedious, Lisbon, I think I'd rather observe instead." That remark earned him dirty looks from the team, but he shrugged.  
"Oh, so it's all about 'bonding' to you until you're actually asked to help, huh?" Lisbon asked.  
"Hey, no one told me I'd have to do any actual work. This is a CBI retreat, is it not? That implies relaxation and rest." Jane responded.  
Lisbon just rolled her eyes and went to check in. By the time she came back, the tents were pitched, a fire was made, and Jane was sitting by the fire in a camping chair, sipping tea he had made in a kettle hanging on a branch over the fire.  
"Well, guys, we're all checked in. Welcome to our new home for a while." Lisbon said, and everyone, except Jane and Van Pelt, groaned.

* * *

As the last rays of sunlight faded down behind the clouds, the fire crackled invitingly as Cho and Rigsby each dragged logs over for the team to sit on. Once they did, the team sat. "S'mores time, everyone!" Van Pelt announced happily, finding a few bags of marshmallows, a few large bars of chocolate, and a few boxes of graham crackers. A mixed chorus of "Yes's" and "That's what I'm talking about's" rose from the team. Once everyone was either toasting their marshmallows, assembling their s'mores, or eating them, Van Pelt sat down.  
"Tell us a scary story, Jane!" Van Pelt exclaimed, an eager smile painting her features, making her look almost childlike.  
Jane took a deep breath as he was reminded of his first camping trip with Angela and Charlotte and how Charlotte had shrieked with childish laughter while requesting that he tell them a scary story. He remembered her holding her s'more, her mouth coated in a sticky, melted marshmallow chocolate goo and her fingers the same way…  
Lisbon's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Jane?"He shook his head to clear the memory as Lisbon touched his arm gently.  
Her face looked concerned. "Are you ok?"  
The team looked equally concerned, and he waved their concern away.  
"Fine," he assured them calmly, "I'm fine. How about that story now?"  
The all nodded and he leaned forward, looked into the eager faces of his teammates, and began.  
"A long time ago, in these very woods," Jane intoned dramatically, "a group of people just like us came here to camp in this very spot…sure, they'd heard the rumors, but no one believed. Legend had it that a witch lived in the forest, and she would lure the defenseless campers into the woods and bewitch them so they wouldn't remember where they were, and then…she would kill them and turn them into ghosts that were forced to roam the forest forever, luring in defenseless campers for her to turn. None of them believed, that is, until they started disappearing…first, went the most naïve…" He glanced at Van Pelt, who looked away. He then cast his glance at Cho and Rigsby. Cho tried to remain stoic but he knew Cho hated witches. "then they all disappeared, one after the other, until the most adamant non-believer was left." He cast a glance at Lisbon next to him, who looked thoroughly unconvinced. "But the last person disappeared too, because they were foolish and they couldn't shake the feeling that their friends were still alive. So, the last person went looking for them, and the person was eventually turned as well. They say if you listen very closely, you can still hear the tortured moans of the victims under the witch's control. Some say, on certain nights, you can even feel a cold breeze on your skin, indicating the presence of lost spirits…"  
Van Pelt looked slightly nervous, along with Rigsby while Cho wore his stoic mask. Lisbon looked totally and completely unmoved.  
Van Pelt spoke up. "Boss, do you really think…?"  
Lisbon shook her head. "C'mon, Van Pelt, this is Jane we're talking about here."  
Jane kept a straight face. "How do you know it isn't true, Lisbon?"  
"Because you used to _con _people for a _for a living._ You don't think I can tell when you're lying by now? You've been here more than five years already." Lisbon answered.  
"You never know, Lisbon, the truth may surprise you." Jane replied, getting up from his log.  
"I think the bar on how often you surprise me has been set pretty high." she answered.  
Jane smirked. "Oh, please, you haven't even scraped the surface of the surprises I'm capable of."  
Lisbon smirked. "Oh, really?"  
"Really." Jane responded with a smile.  
When they looked around, everyone had retired to their tents and the campfire grew smaller. Jane pushed up from the log, gently brushing Lisbon's hand accidentally and she found herself wishing his fingers had stayed on her hand a little longer. Her mind flew to the way she had held his hand on the side of the road after the whole thing in the limo with Red John. The way his hand had brushed gently down her arm, and the way her thumb moved to accommodate his hand, and most of all, the way his thumb had rubbed her knuckles as their hands settled into each other…  
Once he stood, he smiled at her briefly. "Goodnight, Lisbon, sleep well." _  
_Lisbon gave him a slight smile back. "Night, Jane. Don't forget, we're all going hiking tomorrow, make sure you're up."Jane chuckled. "Yes, I know. I hope you know, that I don't like hiking."  
Lisbon smirked. "Too bad for you, because we're going anyway. Whether you like it or not."  
"Goodnight, Lisbon." Jane said, smiling. With that, he too retired to his tent.  
Lisbon got up and extinguished the fire, and while she did so, she couldn't help but notice that she felt strange. Her mind kept replaying the way he'd brushed her hand. _It was an accident, Reese, _she thought to herself. _It's an accident and nothing else. It didn't mean a thing. _But as she climbed into her tent and changed, she found herself doubting that statement more and more as she fell asleep.


	2. Something There

Chapter 2: Something There

"Everybody up, let's go! It's hiking time! C'mon!" Lisbon yelled, standing outside the tents, dressed in gray jean shorts, a yellow tank top and tennis shoes. Her dark brown ponytail was threaded through the hole in the back of her white baseball cap, and she wore a black backpack on her back. Grace stood by her, dressed in a gray tank top, jean shorts, and black and white tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled into a tight red ponytail. A chorus of muffled groans rose from each of the vibrant orange tents.

"Come on, guys, the sooner you get up, the sooner it'll be over. It's not that painful." she assured them.  
"Yeah, come on, guys." Van Pelt agreed. She and Lisbon crossed their arms and frowned.

"Speak for yourself, ladies. Most of us here detest the idea of any sort of long-distance walking." a voice said behind them and their heads whipped around. Jane walked out from the woods dressed in his usual three-piece suit, carrying firewood. He put it down in the circle of stones designated for the fire. Lisbon ignored his comment. "Where the hell have you been, Jane?" she questioned irritably.

"In the forest, collecting firewood," was his reply.

"You better hope to God you're telling the truth, Jane." she warned him, adding a glare for emphasis.  
Jane smirked. "Oh, you have so little trust in me, Lisbon."

"I wonder why that is." she muttered, and Grace stifled a giggle. Just then. Cho slowly emerged from his tent in a gray t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, a dark blue cap on his head.  
"Morning, Boss." he greeted the frowning Lisbon.  
"It's about time." she answered, and Rigsby emerged shortly after. Rigsby was dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans, white sneakers, and a navy blue cap.

"It's about time for you, too." Lisbon scolded and Cho busied himself with making a fire for breakfast. The team then ate a breakfast of fish and then, Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt grabbed their backpacks, putting them on. The team and Jane set off for the hiking trail on the mountain. Once they found it, they looked up and saw that the path was surrounded on either side with blades of tall green grass. The dirt of the path was a light tan color. They walked upwards until they came to a huge waterfall that cascaded down a wall of jutting rocks into a deep pool at the bottom that was sprinkled with a light mist. "It's beautiful." Van Pelt breathed and Lisbon dug her camera out of her bag as Grace sat on top of wooden rail by the trail. Van Pelt smiled as Rigsby jumped in the photo at the last second, smiling broadly. Lisbon snapped the picture.  
"Come on, Jane. Get in the picture!" Van Pelt said.  
Jane put up his hands in refusal. "No, no, I couldn't possibly…"

Grace pouted playfully. "Please?"

Lisbon frowned. "Jane, just get your ass in the picture. You too, Cho."

"Fine, fine." Jane conceded, getting in the picture, holding on to the rail with one hand, standing on Rigsby's left. Cho stood to Rigsby's right, with Grace on the rail. They all smiled as Lisbon put her camera up, looking at the digital screen, but she frowned and put it down.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Jane, Cho, at least _try _to look like you're having fun."

Jane looked at her. "We're only conveying the truth, Lisbon, would you rather have us convey blatant dishonesty?"  
Lisbon gave him a withering look and raised the camera. "Smile."  
Jane smiled mockingly. "Yes, Boss."  
Cho remained stone-faced with his arms crossed over his chest as Lisbon took the picture.  
"Ok, let's go." she commanded, storing her camera back in her backpack. Grace hopped down from the railing and landed on the hard-packed dirt trail and got out her own camera.  
Lisbon and the team started walking again, but Grace was still by the waterfall.  
"Wait, Boss. I wanna take a picture of you and Jane." she said.  
Lisbon stopped with the team and looked incredulously at the young agent. "You want to what?"

"Take a picture," Grace repeated, slower. "Of you and Jane, by the waterfall."

"Ok, fine, make it fast." Lisbon muttered. "Come on, Jane."

Lisbon stood by the railing with Jane and she felt him touch her back lightly, which was the moment when she felt unexplainable shivers travel up her spine. It was even stranger for Lisbon to discover that she liked this feeling, whatever it was. She reaffirmed for herself in her head that this feeling was not due to Jane's soft touch on her back, though a small part of her suspected that it was. She ignored this thought as Grace took the picture. For the second time since the night before, Lisbon found herself half-wishing his touch had lingered, but it didn't. She pushed the notion out of her mind as the team continued on. As they walked further along the path, a small rock was there, but Lisbon didn't notice. She tripped and fell, feeling a sharp pain shoot through her ankle. She pushed herself up to side-sitting and tried to ignore the throbbing pain of her ankle. The team saw and they stopped walking, concern painting their faces.  
"You ok, Boss?" Grace asked worriedly.  
Lisbon nodded. "Mhm. I'll be fine. I probably sprained it."  
Jane looked worried and kneeled down beside her on the path, the team looking on.  
"Let me see here…" he said, pushing down her sock and examining it.  
"I'm fine, Jane." She assured him, but he ignored her and brushed his fingers softly over the redness on her ankle.  
Lisbon winced. "Ow. Stop it."  
"It's red and little bit swollen. It may be sprained slightly but not broken. You shouldn't walk on it." he announced.  
"And how would you know?" Lisbon questioned, and his eyes were suddenly sad.  
"Charlotte sprained her ankle when she was four, she fell off the monkey bars." He frowns at the memory.

"I'm sorry," Lisbon apologized quickly. "I didn't mean…"  
Jane nodded. "It's ok."  
"How is she supposed to get back?" Rigsby asked.  
"Yeah, if she can't walk on it?" Cho added.  
Jane stood up. "I'll carry her back, you guys go on ahead. I'll take her back and ice her ankle and wrap it. Have fun."

"No, I…no, Jane, I'm sure I could hop-" she started to protest, but Jane's look silenced her. He was serious.

"No, Lisbon, I'm carrying you back to the campsite and that's final." Jane declared, and she decided not to argue.  
"Van Pelt, you have your cell phone and the other first aid kit, right?" Lisbon questioned, looking up at her.  
"Yeah, I got it right here, Boss." she assured her, tapping her backpack.  
"Ok, be careful you guys, and call if anything goes wrong, you hear me? Cho, you're in charge, ok?" Lisbon told them.  
"Got it, Boss." the three of them chorused, and they headed on their way.  
Jane picked Lisbon up in his arms pretty easily. "You're surprisingly light, Lisbon."

Lisbon raised her eyebrow. "_Surprisingly_ light?"

Jane smirked. "I'm only kidding, Lisbon, lighten up."

He walked back along the trail with her, showing her things along the way. She held on and listened, smiling slightly. _I can't deny that it was really sweet of him to do this for me, but it was just a friendly thing. But first the thing with our hands now this? Jane doesn't have feelings for me…does he? _the senior agent thought to herself. The more he carried her, the more she realized she liked being in his arms, they felt strong and safe. Like home, or the way home was supposed to feel. She never felt like she did now at home. She had an abusive, alcoholic for a father. It was never home. But some reason that she couldn't understand, being in Jane's arms, felt like home. She put the realization out of her mind soon after.

* * *

Once they returned to the campsite, Jane sat Lisbon gently down in her tent, so she would be comfortable on her sleeping bag and she side-sat while he got a bandage to wrap on her ankle. He went and retrieved some ice from the cooler Rigsby brought and sat down next to Lisbon in her tent. Jane leaned forward and pressed the ice to Lisbon's swollen ankle. She winced for a moment and the coolness set in and soothed the swelling a little. He held the ice on it a moment longer and then put it down to open the first aid kit. The blonde consultant retrieved the bandage and wrapped it gingerly and carefully around her ankle. He secured it and she suddenly realized he was very close to her. On one hand, it made her slightly uncomfortable and on the other, she didn't want him to lean back.

"Thank you." she muttered softly, slightly embarrassed.

"You're welcome, and no need to be embarrassed, Lisbon. I only did what any friend would do." She noticed his tone was soft, and his smile was genuine. She couldn't help wondering if there was something more to his tone than just friendship.

His intense green eyes searched her face for a long moment. "Are you sure you're ok?" His gaze was soft but penetrating and she felt like he could see inside her soul. He probably could, knowing Jane, but she hoped he couldn't.  
She felt a slight blush growing hot on her cheeks. "I'm fine, I promise."

She'd never been alone with him like this before, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or if she wanted him to leave her alone to think.

_She's too close to me. I've never been so close to her, nor have I ever been alone with her for this length of time. _He thought. Jane fought the temptation to kiss her. After a moment of looking into her eyes, he cleared his throat.

"You should, uh, get some rest," he advised, getting up.  
"Ok." Lisbon agreed, settling herself in her sleeping bag carefully as he stepped out of the tent. She ignored the slight throbbing in her ankle and drifted off to sleep for the rest of the day.


	3. Red Sparks

Chapter 3: Red Sparks

Lisbon awoke the next morning and dressed before stepping out of her tent with a slight limp. The team slowly started awakening after her and coming out dressed. Today, Lisbon wore a grey tank-top, jean shorts and white sneakers. Her dark, shoulder length hair was down and blew slightly in the breeze. Her ankle felt slightly better from the day before, though she still felt bursts of pain when she put too much weight on her left ankle. She kept replaying the careful, gentle way Jane had iced and wrapped her injury, and the intense way he'd stared into her eyes when he asked if she was ok. She wasn't quite ready to accept these feelings just yet either. She pushed the thoughts about Jane out of her mind and headed to get breakfast. Breakfast consisted of some granola bars Grace had packed and some water.

Lisbon got up from her log as she finished.

"Ok, guys, today's activity is canoeing. I'll go rent some canoes for us."

Jane piped up. "Why do we have to go canoeing? Canoeing is boring. All you do is row in circles and look at trees."

Rigsby sighed from where he was sitting. "Oh, God. Here we go."

Lisbon put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "Ok, Jane, since you seem to have a better idea, why don't you share it with us? I'm sure we'd all love to hear it."

Jane smirked. "Yes, actually, it's called rest and relaxation. You should try meditation, Lisbon. It would make you less uptight and snarky."

Lisbon's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you ever stop and think that maybe you're the reason I'm like that?"

Jane's eyes sparkled mischievously, giving her a look that said "You seemed pretty comfortable yesterday" and she looked away, pretending not to notice.

"Alright, fine, stay here. I don't care, just don't do anything stupid while we're gone." Lisbon told him sternly.

"Oh, pish posh, Lisbon, you know me." Jane assured her, waving her order away.

"Yes, and that's exactly why I'm worried." she responded, as the team put on life-vests and started getting the canoes in the water from the bank. Lisbon and Van Pelt got in one canoe and Cho and Rigsby climbed in the other, they started off. Jane waved from the dock, going to start a fire to make some tea. After he made it, he sat in a folding chair and sipped it from the teacup and saucer he'd brought with him. His thoughts drifted idly to Lisbon. He thought of how he'd carried her back to the campsite and how right it felt holding her. He thought of how he'd been so gentle with her ankle; how careful he'd been not to hurt her. And the way her cheeks had turned a slight pink when he'd gotten close to her. But most of all, Jane's thoughts lingered on the fact that her lips, her perfect lips, had been so close to his and he hadn't had the courage to kiss her. _I'm going to try and kiss her tonight. I'm sure of that. _he thought. But one thought continued to pull at his mind: If he couldn't kiss her before, could he do it at all? Kissing and sleeping with Lorelei had been different, she'd meant nothing to him. She had been a pawn in his well-played game, an avenue to get to Red John. But Lisbon, she was very real. His feelings for her were also real, and he still wasn't sure how exactly to deal with them. He hadn't felt love, real love for anyone since Angela. Lisbon understood him more than anyone, and she knew him better than anyone. Though she didn't know everything about him, he still felt like she was one of the only people in his life he could genuinely trust. He sat there thinking until he heard movement on the shore, and he sighed.

* * *

Later that night, Lisbon and the team ate some leftover granola bars and grapes Grace brought for dinner. Everyone laughed and traded stories of old cases or jokes around the fire, and when it was late, they all started off to bed. Lisbon got up but Jane grabbed her arm.  
"Lisbon, can I have a word on the dock, please?" he asked, getting up.  
Lisbon looked puzzled. "Um, sure…why?"

Jane lowered his voice. "Wait."  
They both went to the dock and sat down on it.  
Lisbon frowned in concern. "Jane, stop playing games, what is it?"  
Jane cleared his throat. "Well, we've been working together for a long time…and I think it's time I do something that is long overdue, Teresa.  
"Jane, what…" Lisbon trailed off as he leaned in close to her, his soft breath on her lips. She leaned in too and stopped as he pulled her closer to him. They were inches apart, the moonlight shimmering on the dark water of the lake, rippling because of the light breeze on the water. Her cheek brushed his lightly as she pulled away.  
"Jane," she whispered. "We can't…we can't do this, ok? The CBI has rules."  
"Screw the rules, no one at the CBI has to know. I thought about this for a long time and I'm sure that I'm ready now. Angela would want me to move on."

Jane noticed Grace out of the corner of his eye, stopping to watch them as she came back from the portable bathrooms near the campground office on the right side of the campground.  
Lisbon sighed. "I'm sorry, Jane. I just can't."

She pushed herself up from the dock as Grace hurried back into her tent.

Lisbon started to walk away, and turned back to look at him. "I'm sorry, Jane. I really am."

Her words echoed in Jane's mind as she left him alone on the dock. He picked up a stone from the shore and pitched it as hard as he could into the lake. He realized as it hit that water that his heart felt the same as the rock, heavy, like it was slowly sinking to the bottom of a dark lake. He got up to extinguish the fire when something white by the edge of the water on the right side of the campground caught his eye and he went over to it, supposing someone dropped it or meant to dispose of it. He turned it over and saw it was a smeared note, which read:

_Dearest Servant, you have done well. Report any further news to me at the usual drop location. I will make sure someone gets it. Make sure that the team does not suspect you. Dispose of this letter._

Jane saw the red smiley face on the paper and frowned. Red John knew they were here; he was watching, and someone was feeding him information…someone on the team. And it was his job to find out who it was.


	4. Searching For The Red Traitor

Chapter 4: Searching For The Red Traitor

The next morning, Grace, Cho and Rigsby sat around on logs talking before Jane and Lisbon finished getting dressed.

Grace lowered her voice. "Have you guys noticed Boss and Jane have been acting really weird lately?"  
Rigsby nodded. "Yeah, I have."  
"It's not our business. It's theirs. I would stay out of it Grace, leave them alone." Cho piped up.  
"The CBI has rules against that sort of thing. Grace and I got in trouble a few years ago for that. Boss almost transferred one of us out of the unit." Rigsby reminded them.  
"I remember." Cho agreed.

Grace cut in. "Whoa, whoa. I never said they were dating. I just saw them talking on the dock last night. He must've said something she didn't like because when I came out she was gone and he was alone on the dock."

"Say they were dating, technically they couldn't get in trouble because he's a consultant, right?" Rigsby added.

"He still gets money from the CBI so technically he-" Cho started, but Grace hit him on the arm.  
"Shut up! They're coming!" she hissed, glancing at Lisbon and Jane coming out of their tents.

"Morning, Boss." Rigsby said cheerfully, handing her a plate of fish Cho caught while they were on the lake the day before.

"Morning, team." Jane said, as he sat on the log with Lisbon and grabbed a granola bar from the pile and started eating.

"Morning, Boss." Grace said, chewing a granola bar.  
"Morning, Boss." Cho added, eating his fish.  
"Morning, guys." Lisbon said, eating her fish.  
Jane debated telling Lisbon about the letter he found the night before and he decided that he would pull her aside before they left to explore the California state park.  
As the team readied the van, Jane pulled Lisbon aside.  
"What is it, Jane? We need to leave soon." she told him, and he noticed she was standing a little farther away from him than usual. He supposed it was due to the previous night's events.  
He pulled out the letter and handed it to her. It had dried since he found it on the lakeshore.

Jane frowned. "I found it after we talked last night. I know you didn't leave it."

Lisbon scoffed. "Well, that's a relief. Glad to know you don't suspect me."

He lowered his voice. "Not you, Lisbon, someone on the team. They're the only ones at this particular area of the campsite."  
Lisbon frowned and crossed her arms. "So now you're accusing my team? The team who's worked with you for years, who knows you?"

Jane looked her straight in the eyes. "They are the likeliest suspects, Lisbon, there is no way anyone else could've dropped this note. You have to believe me."

Lisbon frowned and crossed her arms. "So now you're accusing my team? The team who's worked with you for years, who knows you?"

Jane looked her straight in the eyes. "They are the likeliest suspects, Lisbon, there is no way anyone else could've dropped this note. You have to believe me."  
Lisbon glared at him. "No, I don't have to do anything, Jane, how dare you accuse my team after they let you in and treated you like you like family after you lost yours! Why in hell would you ever think I'd believe that?!"

Jane looked back at her, his eyes cold. "This is one of the only links to the man that butchered my wife and child. If this clue led anywhere else, you'd be hunting it down like you do for every other murder but when the answer could be right under your nose, one of your own people, you run away from it like a scared child."

Lisbon let out a mirthless laugh. "Oh, _I'm _the child? I'm not the one who's obsessed with chasing a killer who's managed to elude him for years. My team doesn't work with killers. I'd bet my life on it."

With that, Lisbon turned on her heel and made her way to the van. Jane followed, still feeling as if her comment cut directly into his heart like a knife.

* * *

When they arrived at the state park, Jane was determined to make Lisbon listen at any cost. He hung back and waited a while.

"Aren't you coming to see the rest of the park, Jane?" Van Pelt asked, after she noticed he was kind of far away from the group.  
"In a minute. Lisbon, a word." he said, looking at her.

Lisbon was adamant. "No."

Cho chimed in. "What's this about, Boss?"  
Lisbon gave her team a look. "It's between Jane and I, don't worry about it."

Rigsby nodded. "Alright, if you're sure, Boss. Do you want us to wait for you?"  
"No, go ahead. Call me if anything goes wrong." she assured them, peeved at herself for giving into Jane again. She didn't like what he had to say and she sure as hell didn't want to stand there while Jane tried to convince her that someone on her own team was betraying them to Red John. But she knew Jane, and she knew that he wouldn't give up until he got her to see his side as well.

"Just at least accept the possibility, Lisbon. I know it's hard to believe that someone you trust would betray you, but I've seen the evil that people can do. What people are capable of. Take O'Laughlin, for example, Grace was engaged to him, she loved him and he ended up shooting you in front of her. I've learned that people, even the ones you trust with your life, are rarely who they say they are. And your team is no exception. One of them is lying to you, Teresa, and you would do well to open your eyes and realize which one is playing you before it's too late." he warned her.

Lisbon gave him a wary look. "And why should I trust you?"

Jane sighed. "Because Lisbon, I've known you for more than five years and we've been colleagues and friends for a long time and if I was going to betray you, I would have done it sooner than now. You're a smart cop, Lisbon, I know you are. Now you should start thinking like one. You let your heart rule your head sometimes. Like when you refused to kiss me on the dock last night, it wasn't because of the CBI rules or Minnelli, it was because you're terrified of being hurt."

Lisbon glared at him. "You don't know everything about me, Jane. You just think you do and then you make these sweeping observations about people without knowing the truth. You have no right to tell me who I am, or how I feel. That's _my _job, because they're _my _feelings and secondly, I admit I see your point now, but I refuse to believe that anyone on my team is being controlled by a killer just because of a soggy note with a smiley face on it. You need to stop acting like you think you know everything about everyone when you don't. You know nothing about me or my team. Stop pretending that you do."

With a cold glance over her shoulder at him, she hurried to catch up to her team. As she walked away, a small grain of doubt tugged at her heart. He'd been right about her being terrified to fall in love with him, what if he was right about her team? _No, he can't be. No one on my team would betray me like that. No one on my team works with Red John. Someone else could've dropped that note. _she thought. But the more she thought about it, the more likely the possibility became. She figured Jane would create one of his weird plans to find the accomplice, and she didn't know why, but if he was, deep down inside she hoped it would work.

* * *

Later that evening, Jane sat alone in his tent, trying to figure out a way to reconcile things with Lisbon and catch Red John's apprentice at the same time. He sat thinking for hours and then he came up with a brilliant plan. He would confess his love to Lisbon in the forest the next night and set a trap to find out who the apprentice was. He had seen Grace watching them talk last night so he assumed she told the others what she had seen the next morning. He knew quite well that the team noticed him and Lisbon were getting closer and he intended to use that fact to his advantage.  
Jane pulled Cho aside first and said in a low whisper. "I need you to keep a secret for me."  
Cho nodded. "Uh, sure."  
"Lisbon and I had a fight and I want to make it up to her so tomorrow night I'm going to tell her I love her on a boat on the lake over dinner. It's crucial that you not tell anyone else or it will get back to Lisbon. I'm counting on you, Cho."

"I won't." Cho promised, going to sit down.  
Jane tapped Grace on the shoulder next, ignoring Lisbon's suspicious glance. "A word, Grace."

Grace put down her down her empty plate and followed him until they were out of earshot of the team.

Jane gave her a serious look. "As you know, Lisbon and I had a disagreement yesterday so I wanted to make it up to her. I'm going to wait

until the moonlight is perfect and everything is quiet and then I'm going to tell her I'm in love with her. But Grace, it's imperative that you not tell anyone about this plan, otherwise it will get back to Lisbon and she won't be surprised. Don't tell a soul. You understand?"

Grace smiled. "I won't, Jane. I promise. I'm so happy for you. I knew it all along, especially after you carried her back to the campsite when she sprained her ankle. That was so sweet."  
Jane smiled back at her. "Thank you, Grace. Remember, not a word."  
Grace laughed. "I promise."

Lastly, Jane came back and tapped Rigsby. "Rigsby, can I see you for a moment?"

Rigsby finished his last bite of fish and joined Jane out of earshot of the team.

"What is it, Jane?" Rigsby asked.  
Jane sighed. "Lisbon and I haven't been on the best terms lately and, well, I wanted to make it up to her."

Rigsby looked at him. "How are you gonna do that?"  
Jane put a hand on his shoulder. "I was getting to that but it's paramount that you not share the details of this plan with anyone, not even the team, or Lisbon will find out. I'm planning to tell Lisbon I love her on a mountaintop under the stars tomorrow."

Rigsby cleared his throat. "Alright, I promise not to tell."

Jane clapped him on the back. "You're a good man, Rigsby."

_The trap has been set. _Jane thought to himself, going to sit down with Rigsby. After everyone, grew tired Lisbon extinguished the fire and sat on the log with Jane.

"Do I want to know what all that was about tonight?" she asked.

Jane looked at her. "All what?"

She gave him a look. "You know what."

Jane looked puzzled. "No, I really don't know what you mean, Lisbon. Anyway, it's late. We should get to sleep." he said, getting up as she sighed.  
"Goodnight, Lisbon." he said evenly.

"Night, Jane." she said. She was reminded immediately of their first night at the campsite, when he'd touched her hand. Suddenly, she felt a piece of paper in her hand that she was sure hadn't been there before. She examined it and then looked up, but he was gone. She opened the note, it read, in his neat handwriting:

_Lisbon-_

_I'm sorry for the way I acted. Meet me in the forest clearing tomorrow night when the team is asleep. We have some matters to discuss._

_-Jane_

She didn't know how he'd gotten the note in her hand. It was just like Jane to do something cryptic like that. She'd never figure him out, she found that out a long time ago, and she'd come to terms with that fact. The best way for her to describe Patrick Jane was that he was a mystery inside of a conundrum and for some reason she liked that. _C'mon, Reese, do something impulsive for once in your life. Hear him out, he could be wanting to apologize or talk about what happened last night…just listen to him._she thought to herself. She sometimes questioned if he just saw his life as a game, playing it day by day until he got the answer to who Red John really was. She wondered often if she was just a pawn in that game, someone to help him get answers and nothing more. But at that moment, she didn't care. She loved him and she'd play the game as long as she had to get her own answers. Tomorrow night she would go and get the truth after all these years. Did he genuinely love her or was she just a pawn? As she changed and settled into her sleeping bag, she felt herself hoping his love was real.


	5. Seeing Red

Chapter 5: Seeing Red

The next day went painfully slow for both Jane and Lisbon. Jane wanted to reconcile with Lisbon and corner Red John's servant. Lisbon wanted to find out whether he really loved her. Lisbon's sprain had healed considerably and Jane had deemed her well enough to go rock climbing with the team at a gym quite a few miles away from the campsite. Jane had elected to watch them instead of climbing on the wall.  
"This is so much fun, Boss!" Van Pelt remarked, climbing behind Lisbon. Lisbon climbed up higher and smiled. "Yeah, I'll admit, it is pretty fun."

"Race you to the top, Cho." Rigsby challenged with a smirk.  
"You're on." Cho said, starting to climb, Rigsby close behind.

Lisbon felt the strings on her harness tangle and when she tried to fix it, her harness unlatched somehow and she fell, but Jane rushed over and she fell straight into his arms.  
"Thanks." she breathed, smiling a little.  
Jane smirked, putting her down. "Are you ok? I think that's the second time I've saved you on this trip."

She smirked back. "Oh, so are you keeping score now?"

Jane chuckled. "Of course, that way I know how many times you owe me."

Van Pelt rappelled down the wall and got out of her harness, she looked concerned. "You ok, Boss? I saw you fall."

Lisbon brushed herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Jane caught me."

Rigsby and Cho rappelled down soon after. "You ok, Boss?" they asked in unison, after getting their harnesses off.

"She's fine, gentlemen, I caught her." Jane assured them.  
Later, the team headed back to the campsite.

* * *

After dinner that night, the team retired to their tents and Lisbon waited until she was sure they were asleep to sneak into the forest to meet Jane. She shivered in her t-shirt and jeans because it was a particularly windy night. She found herself wishing she'd brought her leather jacket, but she'd left it in her tent. Her shoulder-length hair blew lightly in the breeze as she walked into the dark forest. Her boots crunched over twigs and branches until she came to the clearing. She crossed her arms, waiting for Jane.

"Hello, Lisbon." she heard Jane say as he entered the clearing.

Lisbon frowned at him. "It's about damn time, Jane. I'm tired and I'm cold. This better be good."  
"Oh, it is, I can assure you. First, I wanted to apologize for acting the way I did and secondly, I wanted to tell you something…something that I've waited too long to tell you and I can't keep that secret anymore. I've already almost ruined everything we have because of that letter, but I think it's time you know. I'm in love with you, Teresa."

Lisbon looked kind of shocked. "So, when you said you loved me after-"

Jane nodded. "After I pretended to shoot you last year? Yes, I meant it."

Lisbon studied his face. "Why did you lie to me when I asked about it?"  
Jane let out a heavy sigh and came closer to her, still leaving some space between them. "Because I wasn't ready to face the gravity of what loving you would mean. It would've meant that I was ready to move on, to start a new life, and maybe, in the future, a new family. Last year I wasn't sure that I was ready for all that but now I couldn't be more sure. Every day we ever spent together has brought me closer and closer to the truth. I want you, Lisbon. I'm in love with you. I thought I could never fall in love again but then we met and everything changed and you made me feel things…things I haven't felt since Angela was alive. It's taken quite a lot for me to feel like this again and you're the only one that can do it. The only way I'm truly happy is when I'm around you. You're the first reason I've had to be happy in a long time. You even remind me of her quite a bit, beautiful, headstrong, firm but at the same time able to be compassionate. Angela and Charlotte will _always _be in my heart but I think that they'd want me to move on and be happy. And like I said, the only way I can be happy is with you, Teresa. No one else but you."

Lisbon looked at him. "Didn't you tell me once that bad things happen to anyone you get close to? And what about the CBI? Or Minnelli?"

Jane closed most of the distance between them and looked straight in her eyes. "None of that matters. The CBI doesn't have to know and I'd sooner die than let anything happen to you, Teresa."

Lisbon looked back at him. "How do I know what you're saying is real? That you're telling me the truth and that this isn't some stupid game?"

Jane smiled, coming as close to her as he could. "Well, I guess you're going to have to learn to trust me."

Lisbon smiled back. "I don't trust easily."

Jane's eyes twinkled. "Let's see if we can change that, shall we?"

And he kissed her, a kiss full of passion and love. He always imagined what it would be like to kiss her but he never could've imagined anything like this. His tongue explored her mouth and then hers explored his. After only a few minutes, it felt like they'd been in love forever. The cold was forgotten and fire started in both of their stomachs that kept them warm. Lisbon finally had the answer to her question, he loved her. It wasn't a game. But she wasn't thinking about that, all she was thinking about was the she'd finally realized how much she needed him and how much she loved him.

A noise from the bushes soon startled the couple apart, and out of the trees came a deer.  
Lisbon frowned. "I hate deer."

Jane chuckled. "It won't hurt you, Teresa."  
"Are you kidding? That thing could have-" she started, but Jane pointed at the deer's hindquarters and she stopped talking abruptly as she saw it. Illuminated in a sliver of pale moonlight, was a smiley face, painted on the deer with human blood. Jane's face suddenly set into a grim line and Lisbon looked at him, concerned. That was the last thing they saw before they smelled something sickly sweet and blacked out.


	6. Red John And The Red Traitor

Chapter 6: Red John and The Red Traitor

Lisbon didn't know what time it was when she woke up. The room she woke up in was pitch black and she felt groggy as she struggled to wake up and collect her thoughts. _I was in the forest with Jane and we saw a deer and then…_she thought, but she couldn't finish the thought.

A low moan rose from one of the corners of the room. She shook off the effects of the drug and tried to scramble to her feet, only to realize her hands and feet were tied with zip ties.  
She looked around the dark room somewhat frantically. "Jane?! Jane?!"

She heard him struggling to sit up but she couldn't see him.

He looked around for her. "Lisbon?!"

She sighed in relief. "I'm right here. Are you ok?"

He pulled at the cords that bound his hands and feet. "Yes, but it appears we're tied up with zip cords. This is Red John's hideout. I'm sure of it. And I know who the traitor is, it's-"

He stopped as the door opened and someone came in and cut the zip ties that held Lisbon's legs together and dragged her into another room upstairs. They sat her roughly down into a chair and retied her legs to the chair. A few minutes later, she heard Jane being sat down in the chair next to her and tied to it.  
A soft, smooth voice spoke next to Jane's ear. "So, Mr. Jane, we meet again. And what a lovely reunion it is because now, your lover is here to join us as well. How sweet."

Red John's assistant turned on a light but stayed in the shadows. Red John stayed behind them in the dark.

Jane's voice was cold. "She isn't my lover. It was a trap and you fell for it."

Red John chuckled, high and cold. "Patrick, do you take me for a fool? I know that you and Agent Lisbon are in love. My assistant here has been feeding me information about you two. And they have reported that you two have gotten rather…close recently. Carrying her back to the campsite and tending to her injured ankle, almost kissing her on the dock when you thought you were alone. She refused you, didn't she? And then when she fell off that rock wall and you were the one to catch her. But silly me, I almost forgot the most important part…the kiss you two shared in the forest right before you were captured. How did it feel, kissing her? Did it remind you of your dearly departed wife? Did you think about how you were betraying her, kissing another woman after she had gone?"

Jane glared straight ahead. "Fine, I love her. It's true, but don't think you're going to hurt her."

Red John chuckled again. "Oh, I beg to differ. You can't stop me. I think I'm going to let you sit here and watch while I kill the only other woman you have ever loved. You can watch the life drain out her eyes helplessly like the dishonest little worm you are and know that there's not a thing in the world you can do to save her. Grace, the scalpel, please, we're going to start slow."  
Grace walked into the light and Lisbon's face registered shock and horror.

Grace's eyes looked cold and unlike her. "I'm sorry, Lisbon."

Lisbon's eyes turned sad as Grace handed Red John the scalpel. "Why, Grace, why?"

Grace frowned. "I got tired of being labeled as the "good girl." Because my dad was a famous football coach I was expected to be perfect all the time and when I joined your team, I felt underappreciated. I did tons of work for your team and I barely got any credit. It was always "Cho and Rigsby do this, Cho and Rigsby that." "Grace, stay here and run down phone records." My talents were being wasted, Teresa. Red John showed me my full potential."

Lisbon sighed. "Grace, I appreciated you. I never meant for you to feel like I didn't. Why didn't you talk to me?"  
The young agent's voice hardened. "It's too late for that, Teresa."

Red John smiled. "She's right, you know." He looked up at Jane, the scalpel pressing gently against Lisbon's neck. "Are you ready to watch your

girlfriend die, slowly and painfully? I hope you enjoyed that kiss because it will be her last."

Jane watched helplessly as Red John cut Lisbon's neck, shallow but enough to make her bleed. She winced but he could see she was fighting so she wouldn't cry out.  
"I can see it's going to take a lot more to break you, Teresa. Just as I suspected. But no matter, you'll break in time and then he gets to watch you die." Red John said airily.  
"Like hell I will." Lisbon muttered.

"Ah, feisty are we? Angela put up a fight too, you know, but she lost. As will you. And like Angela, there will be nothing he can do to stop me from murdering you before his eyes." Red John told her, and Jane tried not to look too concerned because he knew Red John would hurt Lisbon more if he detected concern. He cut at Lisbon's cheek, causing her to let out a tiny whimper, but she held strong. He cut deeper into her cheek and she groaned.

Jane willed himself not to say anything, but he watched her bleed on the wood floor and the tears in her eyes and the words came out before he could stop them.

"Kill me, let Lisbon go. It's me you want. Just let her go. Now." he said sternly.

"No, Jane!" Lisbon cried.

Red John let out a mirthless laugh. "Kill you? Now now, Mr. Jane. I don't think you're in the proper position to make demands, but if you want to change the rules, we can. I'm a fair man. I suppose I can just kill her now. Yes, I think that's an excellent idea. Grace, can you be a dear and go fetch my gun out of the car? The Glock should do nicely."

Grace nodded. "Yes, sir."

Once she was outside, Grace sent a quick text on her phone, retrieved the gun and went back inside, handing it to the serial killer.

"Thank you, my dear." he said, turning to Lisbon.

Jane's eyes locked with Lisbon's when Red John wasn't looking, he mouthed "I love you" and then he heard the gunshot.


	7. Red Handed

Chapter 7: Red-Handed

**A/N: I know you guys are probably worried right now but just know that I do like Grace and I have a plan, just trust me. Ok, carry on. Enough of my rambling. Sorry this one is kinda short. LOL**

Red John took Lisbon's limp body out of the chair, setting her on the bed in the room. He picked up the scalpel and pressed it to her throat. He was just about to slit her throat when he heard banging at the front door and the sound of it being kicked open.

"CBI!" Cho and Rigsby yelled in unison.  
The two agents found them in the bedroom and started to step closer.

Red John smiled, the scalpel still on her throat. "She's alive, barely, if you take another step I doubt her chances will be so good."

"Drop the scalpel!" Rigsby ordered.  
"Gentlemen, it doesn't work like that. It just so happens that I'm the one with the leverage here. You let me escape and I will let you get your boss the medical attention she so desperately needs, or you can let her die. Your choice."

Rigsby frowned, his gun still trained on the smirking serial killer. "One last chance. Put the scalpel down and get on your knees with your hands behind your head."  
Red John turned to Grace. "Ready the car."

Grace glared at him. "No."

Red John looked puzzled. "What did you say?"

"I said no." Grace repeated evenly.

Red John looked at her furiously and pulled her to him, turning her around holding the scalpel at her throat. Jane looked from Rigsby, to Cho, to Red John and to Grace, a concerned expression his face. His eyes then lingered on the weak Lisbon on the bed, bleeding out.

"Let me pass or she dies too." Red John ordered. He had Grace positioned in front of him in such a way that they did not have a clear shot at him. Seeing no other choice, they relented and let him through. Jane caught Grace's eye as Red John made his way out of the bedroom and out of the cabin, Grace in front of him.

"You go get the boss, I got him." Cho told Rigsby, keeping his gun trained on Red John and Rigsby nodded and rushed to help Lisbon. He applied pressure to her wound and quickly dialed 911 and explained the situation. Jane worked fruitlessly on undoing the bonds Red John had put on him. A few slow minutes later, ambulance and police sirens were heard. Everything that happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Grace twisted Red John's hand back and he howled in pain, releasing his grip on her. He stumbled back and righted himself and Grace dived out of the way as Rigsby took a shot. The shot exploded from Rigsby's gun and burrowed itself in the serial killer's forehead. Red John's body teetered back and fell to the forest floor with a thud. The paramedics and police rushed inside and soon Lisbon was carried out quickly on a stretcher. The police freed Jane and he ran outside to accompany Lisbon in the ambulance.  
He sat next to the stretcher, squeezing Lisbon's hand tightly, his eyes welling up with tears. "You can do this, Teresa, you're strong. Stay alive, I lost Angela and I can't lose you too. Please, fight. Fight this. I need you. You're everything to me and I love you just as much as I loved her. Don't leave me, Teresa. Please don't leave me…"  
Lisbon struggled to turn her head to look at him. "I…won't, Jane. He won't…win."  
The paramedics set an IV with fluids into her arm and examined her. "Pulse rate is dropping, we're losing her." He reported, and for the first time in a long time, Patrick Jane put his head in his hands and cried.


	8. Reflections

Chapter 8: Reflections

When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed Lisbon into the ER while Jane, Rigsby, Cho and Grace waited in the waiting room. Tensions were high and Jane kept to himself. The team knew better than to talk to him or try to comfort him in any way. He didn't want pity, not while the woman he loved was fighting for her life in the operating room. Wanting Lisbon to be ok was an understatement, he needed her to be ok, because he didn't know what in hell his life would be like without her. He didn't want to find out. Subconsciously, his mind replayed every moment he and Lisbon had shared up until the kiss. He closed his eyes as his mind replayed the first time they'd ever danced together to "More Than Words", the ballad by Extreme:

_They'd exchanged a small amount of playful banter and then he'd convinced her to dance with him, after she'd warned him not to try anything on her. He lead her by the hand to the dance floor and then he pressed her against him and they'd danced, him holding one of her hands and her other hand on his shoulder. He remembered she'd put her head on his shoulder as they moved around the floor in a slow circle. He remembered how he'd liked her so close to him, it just felt…right. The world had moved in slow motion at that moment and he'd liked it, just him and her, and nothing else…_

* * *

Lisbon lay on the operating table, asleep, as the doctors and nurses tried franticly to rescue her, but she heard nothing. As she lay there, her mind began to subconsciously slip into a dream.

_She found herself in the middle of an expansive garden with pathways leading in every direction. In the intersection of these pathways was an ornate silver fountain, glinting in the sunlight. She turned to the left and saw a swing on the grass next to the path. Jane was sitting on it in a navy blue three piece suit, smirking at her. He crossed his legs._

_"Hello, Lisbon." he greeted her._

_She walked toward him and sat down, puzzled. "Where are we? Why are you here?"_

_Jane chuckled. "You're getting operated on, love. This is your subconscious mind; it's creating a dream."_

_Lisbon's eyebrows furrowed. "Operated on? Why? What happened?"_

_"We got captured by Red John and he…he shot you. They're trying to save your life at the moment. You have to fight, Teresa, for the team, and for me." Jane told her, his eyes concerned._

_Lisbon nodded. "I will, I promise."_

_She went over to him and bent down to kiss him but suddenly, he poofed away in a puff of black smoke. She whirled around in circles but she couldn't find him._

* * *

In the waiting room, Jane grew more and more tense. It had been four hours since Lisbon had been admitted to the ER and his nerves were becoming more on edge with each passing minute. Now, he stood up from his seat and paced, looking tense, with his hands behind his back.  
"Jane, she's gonna be alright. You know she's a fighter. " Grace said gently, but he ignored her comment. He knew the reason for what she'd done and he wasn't happy about it, so he was distancing himself from Grace, even though the rest of the team understood. Grace promised she would explain everything to Lisbon fully after she got out of surgery.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm worried, Grace. She might not make it through the night." he snapped irritably.

"Just have faith, Jane. She'll fight this. She's taken bullets before, one of them we have Craig to thank for." Rigsby said, eyeing Grace.  
"Cute, Wayne. This isn't the time or the place to be jealous. Besides, he's dead…" Grace responded.

Rigsby looked indignant. "Who said I was jealous? I have a son and Sarah."

"Could've fooled me." Grace muttered bitterly.

"Both of you, shut up." Cho said flatly, arms crossed across his chest. He was staring straight ahead, his mouth set in a grim line.

Grace and Rigsby silenced, not in the mood to argue.

After he tired of pacing, Jane settled down into his chair and drifted into a less than restful sleep as his mind remembered another moment he and Lisbon had shared.

_She'd met him after a case at the café that was situated on top of the CBI and she sat down across from him, smiling. They'd exchanged remarks about whether they'd want to hear what people said about them after they'd passed on. Lisbon's answer was that she'd certainly want to be remembered and Jane said he wouldn't care either way. He remembered ordering a mint-chocolate chip sundae. They'd shared the ice cream in silence, her looking at him and him avoiding her eyes. He remembered being afraid that, if he looked at her, he might fall in love with her. He didn't know it two years ago, but it wouldn't have mattered if he looked at her or not, simply because he was already in love._

* * *

The medical team still worked hastily to save Lisbon's life. They clipped off internal bleeding areas and tried to find the bullet that was lodged inside of her. Meanwhile, Lisbon still dreamed.

_Finally, Lisbon saw him on the right at the entrance to the large maze in the garden and standing behind him was Red John, holding a long knife to his throat._

_Her cry came out strangled and she ran toward him. "Jane!"_

_Just as she was about to touch him, Red John poofed him away again, cackling._

_"What's the matter, Teresa? Can't catch me? I would've figured you would be able to save him…" he taunted, and he appeared at the end of the path to her right, she ran after him, aware that he was still holding Jane._

_Just as she reached them, they poofed away again. Red John taunted her, forcing her to follow him deeper and deeper into the maze and she did so, following them blindly. She took a few wrong turns, her boots crunching over twigs and brambles. Finally, she caught up to them again._

_She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Jane? Jane?" she panted._  
_She heard his voice in the distance and it spurred her on. "Lisbon?! Lisbon?!" he called, and she followed it. She arrived in an open area in the middle of the maze. There was another silver fountain in the middle of the area, identical to the one she saw before. Jane was sitting on the edge of it, alone and unharmed. _  
_She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh God, Jane. Thank God I found you, are you hurt? Where's Red John?"_

_Jane stood up and pulled her into his arms, murmuring into her hair. "He's gone, love, he's gone."_

_"You sure?" she murmured into his neck, thankful to be in his arms again._

_He kissed her neck and pushed her chin up so he could look at her. "I am, Lisbon, you worry too much."_

_She kissed him deeply. "But what if he comes back?"_

_Jane shook his head. "He won't."_

_Red John poofed behind them with his knife and Jane pushed Lisbon out of the way as Red John stabbed him with the knife. Jane's body fell backward onto the clean cut grass. Lisbon knelt by his body, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"I…I…love…you…Teresa." he choked out. He squeezed her hand tightly and was still._

_"I love you too, Jane…don't leave me, please…" she whispered quietly. She put her fingers on his eyelids and gently closed them, hot trails of tears running down her cheeks in wet streaks._

_"He's gone, Teresa. And you'll live your life with the guilt that you couldn't save him." Red John told her. He washed Jane's blood off the knife in the fountain and was gone, leaving Lisbon alone with Jane's body, crying tears as she watched his blood spread through the water._

* * *

In the waiting room, after what seemed like an eternity to the team, a young nurse in periwinkle blue scrubs came out to them, her hair in a tight blonde ponytail. The team's heads and Jane's snapped up at her presence.

"Excuse me?" she asked timidly.

"Yes?" Jane answered rather irritably.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's worried and he hasn't had much sleep." Grace apologized.

The nurse nodded in understanding. "Are you all the family of…" She consulted her clipboard quickly. "Teresa Lisbon?"

"Co-workers, actually." Rigsby volunteered.

"We've notified her brother, Tommy. He was listed as her emergency contact. He said he'd be here as soon as possible and until he arrives, we can't discuss her condition with anyone who isn't family."  
Jane looked furious but said nothing. The team knew that laws were laws so they grudgingly accepted them and decided to wait for Tommy. A few hours later, Tommy and his daughter Annabeth rushed into the hospital.

"What's wrong with Teresa?" Tommy asked hurriedly, concerned.

"We don't know, Tommy. The hospital wouldn't tell us. She just got out of surgery."

Annie's mouth dropped. "Surgery? For what?"

Jane spoke up from his chair. "She and I were captured on the CBI camping trip…by the killer Red John…he shot her. "

Tommy gasped quietly. "He shot her? Why?"

Grace stood up. "We'll everything soon, ok? Just please let us know what's wrong."

Tommy nodded and went up to the receptionist. "I'm Tommy Lisbon, I'm here to find out what happened to my sister, Teresa. Is she alright?"  
The receptionist called a nurse and the nurse took Tommy aside and explained the details to him. Soon, he returned to the team.  
"Well?" Cho asked.

Tommy sat down and sighed, pulling Annie close to him. "She was shot with a .45 caliber. When they removed the bullet, it caused lots of internal bleeding but they were able to stop it. It broke a rib on entry and they were able to find a donor to replenish the blood she lost from the wound. The nurse said that the doctor said she was lucky it didn't hit her spleen. They also said that she hasn't woken up from the surgery yet. They said she might sleep for a few days because she's very weak, but they'll let us see her tomorrow. Annie and I can stay the night to watch over her."

Jane nodded. "Alright."

"Will Aunt Teresa be ok?" Annie asked, worry coating her tone.

Tommy let out another heavy sigh. "I hope so, kid, I hope so."

_I hope so too, Annie, because I don't know what I would do without her. _Jane thought to himself. He and the team left, with the promise of returning the next morning.


	9. Loose Ends

Chapter 9: Loose Ends

**A/N: That dream Lisbon had was basically just to show Lisbon's fears if the tables had been turned and it was Jane in trouble and not her.**

Lisbon slept for two days and Jane and the team visited her each day. She would not remember the dream she had in surgery when she awoke. The first day, Grace brought her a balloon bouquet and a small teddy bear and Jane brought her flowers. It was intended to be a friendly gesture because no one was supposed to know that they were romantically involved. No one knew except Grace and she intended to keep it that way. On the third day, Tommy called Grace to tell her that Lisbon was awake. Jane and the team rushed to the hospital to see her. When they arrived they saw that most of the color had returned to Lisbon's cheeks and she was smiling while playing cards with Annie. She was sitting in an eggshell white room in a light beige bed. A hospital meat sat untouched on the tray next to an open cup of red jello with a spoon stuck in it. She was hooked up to a number of IVs and machines, wearing a pale blue hospital gown.

Lisbon smiled when she saw the team and Jane in the doorway. "Hey."

Grace smiled. "Hey, how ya feelin', Boss?"

Lisbon shrugged as Jane and the team stepped inside. "I'm kinda sore and it hurts when I laugh or cough but I'll live. Thanks for the balloons and the bear, by the way."

Grace shook her head lightly. "No problem, boss. We were all worried sick about you."

Lisbon put her cards down and took a bite of jello, picking them back up again. "You're sweet. Got any threes, Annie?"

Annie smirked. "Go fish." She turned to Jane and the team. "Hi, guys. I'm just kicking Aunt Teresa's butt at Go Fish. No offense, Aunt Reese, but you suck at this game."

Tommy smiled. "She sucked at poker too. When we were kids, we used to bet cheese doodles and I beat her everytime."

Lisbon reached over to his seat by the bed and hit him in the arm. "Shut up, you know I always got a crappy hand."

Cho and Rigsby waved. "Hey, Boss."

Lisbon smiled at them. "Hey, guys."

Jane looked indignant. "We've been here five minutes already and you haven't said a word about the flowers I brought you." He indicated the yellow daisies in a vase on her bedside table.

Lisbon smirked. "Oh, I hadn't noticed. Thanks."

"Ha-ha." Jane said, smirking back.

"Ok, when you two are done doing…whatever it is that you're doing, I'd like to tell Lisbon why I was working with Red John." Grace said.

Lisbon nodded. "Yes, please do."

A moment later, another voice was heard in the doorway. "Allow me to assist you, Agent Van Pelt."

Lisbon and everyone else looked at the man.

"Oh, hey, Minnelli." Lisbon said.

Minnelli nodded at her. "Hello, Agent Lisbon. I hope you're feeling well." He nodded at the team. "Agents…and Jane."

"Better, thanks. This is my brother, Tommy, and my niece Annabeth. Guys, this is my boss, Agent Minnelli." Lisbon explained.

The agents nodded their hellos at him.

"Hello, sir." Jane replied.

Annie and Tommy both said their hellos and Grace started the story. "Agent Minnelli approached me one day about getting into Red John's inner circle. He knew Red John probably had assistants in the CBI and knew he would be eager for one that no one would suspect, so he chose me. I was in deep cover for months, building relationships and trust. We decided it was best not to tell anyone because we knew if Jane figured it out he'd jump at the link to Red John and possibly jeopardize the mission. I also didn't tell Lisbon because she never would've let me go undercover where Red John is concerned. One day, I heard Red John talking about a hideout he kept in the woods by the campground we went to so I told Minnelli and he devised the camping trip to trap Red John. I told Red John about it and he, of course, jumped at the chance to corner Jane. I fed him all the information I could about the team. I had to tell him the truth because if I didn't, it would have blown my cover. He would've seen right through me." Jane and Lisbon shared a quick glance, knowing she was being vague so she wouldn't out their relationship.

She continued. "It was no accident that you found that note either, Jane. I wanted it to lead you to me. I left it there on purpose, knowing you would find it. I knew your would devise a plan that would lead you to the identity of the assistant. Once Jane told me he was going to meet Lisbon in the forest, I told Red John I would give you guys a sign of his presence and capture you there."

Lisbon's eyebrows furrowed. "Why put Jane and I in real danger like that?"

Grace sighed. "When I went out to get the gun, I texted Cho and Rigsby our location. You were supposed to be saved before anyone got hurt. I guess they got the message too late. I'm sorry. But you're both safe now."

Lisbon nodded. "It's ok, but go behind my back again and I won't feel that way."

Minnelli held up a hand. "I'm sorry, Lisbon, it was my fault. She was only following my orders. It won't happen again. That was reckless. I wasn't thinking."

Lisbon nodded. "It's alright, sir."

Minnelli smiled. "Get well soon, Agent Lisbon."

Lisbon smiled. "Thank you."

Minnelli left soon after.

Grace looked around the room at the team when she noticed Lisbon and Jane were discreetly smiling at each other. "Cho, Rigsby, why don't we all get some coffee?"

Rigsby frowned. "But I don't want-"

"Coffee, Rigsby. Now." Grace muttered.

"I'd do what she says." Cho advised.

So, the team left the room for a moment to go get coffee.

Annie piped up and gave her dad a pointed look. "Hey, Dad? Can we go get some hot chocolate? I think we should bring Aunt Teresa some too."

Lisbon smiled at her. "I'd like that. Thanks, kiddo."

Tommy got up. "Sure, kiddo. Can I get you anything, Mr. Jane?"

Jane nodded. "Tea would be nice, thank you."

When Annie and her Dad started to leave, Lisbon mouthed "Thank you" at her and Annie winked.

Jane took Tommy's chair next to Lisbon's bed and took her hand. "I thought I lost you…"

Lisbon nodded. "I know…I promised you I would fight, didn't I?"

Jane pressed his lips gently to her forehead. "You did fight, love, and you won."

Lisbon leaned forward and got her jello, wincing as she laid back on the pillow. "I hope you didn't worry too much about me." She smiled, eating a spoonful of the red gelatin.

Jane sighed. "Actually, Teresa, when you…passed out on the way to the hospital, and they said your pulse was dropping…I cried. You scared me. Since we've been seeing each other, my biggest fear through everything that's happened, has been the possibility of losing you."

Lisbon felt a blush rising in her cheeks. "Me too. My biggest fear was losing you."

Jane kissed her hand. "It's ok."

Lisbon looked in his eyes. "Is he…dead?"

Jane nodded. "Red John, yes. I heard Rigsby shot him when he released Grace."

Lisbon took a bite of jello and swallowed. "Oh."

"We've been here ten minutes, finally alone and safe, and you haven't had the urge to kiss me?" he teased, a boyish smirk lighting up his face.

She smirked back, putting her now empty jello cup down. "Maybe I have, I'm just better at controlling my impulses."

"We'll see about that." he told her, chuckling. Jane leaned his head down so she could reach it and she tilted her chin up and kissed the smirk right off his face. He placed a careful hand on her cheek, and it made its way into her dark hair as they kissed, not focused on anything but each other.


	10. First Steps

Chapter 10: First Steps

Six weeks later, after being made to take a medical leave from work upon her release from the hospital, Lisbon was welcomed back to the CBI with a round of applause and a surprise party, organized by Grace. He wound had healed and her relationship with Jane was still under wraps, the way they both wanted it. She was letting him take her out to dinner that night, a somewhat first date, after a lot of convincing. ("If we're going to begin a relationship, Lisbon, you have to do it right.")

"Ssh, she's coming!" Grace hissed to the agents hiding around the bullpen. Lisbon entered the darkened bullpen and looked around. "Van Pelt? I got your text. Where's the forms I needed to sign? Van Pelt?"

Grace flicked on the lights a moment later and the various agents and Jane all sprung up from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled in unison and Lisbon laughed, even though she wasn't overly fond of surprises.

There was pizza, chips, soda, balloons, a cake that read "Welcome Back, Lisbon" and a banner above the food table that read the same.

Van Pelt hugged her tightly. "Hey, Boss. Good to have you back."

"Wow…this party…thank you." Lisbon said, looking around.

Grace shrugged. "It was no big deal. We all wanted to help welcome you back."

Each member of her team hugged her separately and said "Good to have you back, Boss."

When Jane's turn came, he hugged her said "Good to have you back, Lisbon." and muttered a quick "I love you" in her ear, but they played it off as if he were only telling her a joke.

Each of the other agents, most of whom Lisbon knew and some of whom she didn't, shook her hand and expressed their happiness at her being back to work. She thanked each one and smiled.

Minnelli appeared after the last agent went for food. "It's a pleasure to have you back, Lisbon. Good to see you out and about."

Lisbon smiled and shook his hand politely. "Thank you, sir. It's good to be back."

Everyone ate and talked and traded jokes and case stories. Lisbon's team was thankful to have real food after dining on only fish and granola bars at the campsite.

After a while, Lisbon excused herself to go home, claiming she had late paperwork. She and Jane had agreed he would pick her up at seven thirty.

At home, she pulled on a black, dressy lace shirt with a black blazer over it and a short, ruffled skirt. She paired it with strappy high heels and left her hair down. She went into the bathroom and ran a light lip gloss over her lips and some light mascara on her eyes. Lisbon wasn't one for make-up but she wanted Jane to notice it. She put in some small diamond stud earrings and went to sit on her couch to wait for Jane. At exactly seven-thirty, there was a knock on her door. She fixed her hair slightly, she wanted everything to be perfect. She took a nervous breath and opened the door and he stood there, smiling, wearing a blue suit with a white button up shirt on, the very top button of his shirt was undone. Her mind flashed back to the day after they'd met, when she told him to clean himself up.

His eyes lit up when he saw her and he kissed her cheek. "You look gorgeous."

She cleared her throat and touched her lips to his cheek. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

He extended his arm to her and she took it. "Shall we?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Soon, they arrived at a quaint Italian restaurant, decorated with plants and lights. They were seated at an outside table next to a trellis decorated with lights on the wall. They heard the soft chatter of patrons around them as they sat down. There were potted plants by the trellis as well. The candlelight played off Lisbon's face and she smiled.

"So, we're really doing this, huh?" Lisbon asked, looking at the menu.

"Well, we kissed twice, I've saved you twice…I'd say there's no turning back now." Jane said.

"I guess you're right." Lisbon agreed.

After they ordered, they waited for their food, and it came several moments later. They ate, and smiled and talked about their future together, among other things. Once they finished their food, the couple walked hand-in-hand back to Jane's car. Jane stopped, before they got in and leaned against the car, smiling.

Lisbon looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Thank you, Teresa." he said softly.

"For what?" she questioned.

Jane sighed, content. "For being you…and for giving me a second chance."

Lisbon smiled and chuckled lightly. "You're welcome. Beers at my place?"

Jane stopped leaning on the car and walked over to her, putting his lips close to her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Of course."

They got in and drove back to Lisbon's apartment.

* * *

Once they arrived, Lisbon locked the door behind them and shed her coat, draping it over a chair. Jane made himself comfortable on the couch. She kicked off heels and grabbed two beers from her fridge. She popped the tops off them and sat down on the couch next to him, handing him one. It was true he didn't drink much and neither did Lisbon, but it was one beer so he accepted it.  
Jane took a sip. "You know, that skirt is quite becoming on you, Lisbon. I've only ever seen you in dresses and work suits."

Lisbon glanced at him, teasing. "Is Patrick Jane _actually _surprised?"

He glanced back at her, smiling. "Stunned, actually."

Lisbon sipped her beer and lowered her voice. "Good, that's the way I want it." she teased.

She turned herself so she was facing him on the couch. He put down his beer and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Are you feeling better, love? You've had quite an…eventful few weeks." he questioned.

Her hand moved to cover his on her cheek. "I'm healed now. I just hope you're ok, you know, after everything that happened."

He nodded in certainty. "As long as I have you, Teresa, I will be."

She smiled. "No matter what I say or how much you annoy me, we'll always have each other. I promise, Jane."

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I know."

When he leaned back, she leaned forward and planted soft kisses on his neck, working on the front first and making her way down the side. The hand on her cheek made it's way into her hair and she laid down on the couch on top of a pillow, pulling him on top of her. He kissed her open mouth and she closed her eyes as he worked his way down her jaw and down her neck until she moaned.

He stopped and she opened her eyes, looking at him. "Why'd you stop?"

Jane sighed. "Lisbon…are you well enough to?"

She nodded. "The doctor said six weeks and it's been six weeks."

Jane studied her face. "Is this what you…what you want? If you're not ready, we can wait. I'd respect that if you wanted to wait."

Lisbon shook her head. "No, I want this…I want you. I've never been more sure of anything."

Jane was reminded of what he'd said in the forest and he sighed. "If you're sure…"

"I am." she said, sounding certain.

He shed his jacket and started kissing her neck again. He felt her fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt. He pulled it off and she started kissing the sensitive spot at the base of his neck.

"Mmm, Jane, bedroom. Let's do this right…" she murmured into his neck.

He got up off of her and she got up. He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Bedroom's…that…way." she said softly, in between kisses.

He took her into her bedroom and laid her down on her bed, helping her take off her shirt. Once it was off, he climbed over her and ran his lips from her neck down to her belly button, and she groaned softly.

Jane smirked. "Am I teasing you too much, my love?"

Lisbon held in a gasp. "You wish. You're the one having a hard time controlling your impulses."

Jane smirked. "You definitely don't make controlling one's impulses easy, Teresa."

Jane decided to tease her a little more, biting her earlobe, trying to get her to break, but she was so tantalizingly stubborn. He liked the challenge. He kissed her lips and tasted the gloss on them. He inhaled her scent that smelled like a mix of cinnamon and vanilla on her skin.

"Stop teasing, Jane." she finally whispered and he chuckled.

With that, he gave her what she wanted.

* * *

Jane quickly discovered that he liked watching Lisbon sleep. Though she was tangled up with him and the sheets, he thought the moonlight shining on her skin was the most beautiful thing in the world, besides her. He tentatively moved her hair and kissed her neck gently, trying not to wake her. In spite of his efforts, she stirred and he cursed himself. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes, opening them to look at him.  
He pressed a kiss to her temple and then the corner of her mouth. "Good morning, love. Are you hungry?"

She nodded and Jane got up, pulling on what he wore the night before.

She rolled over and checked the clock, holding the sheet against her as she got up. "It's three AM." She searched on the floor for her underwear but she couldn't find it.  
Jane held up her lacy black bra and panties on his finger and smirked at her. "Looking for these, Tess?"

She frowned at him. "Good morning to you too, Jane."

The blonde consultant walked over to her, put an arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her. "Now, you can have these. I'll start breakfast."

Lisbon rolled her eyes at him and smiled, taking her underwear from him. "Gee, thanks."

He winked at her before leaving to start breakfast.

Lisbon pulled on her underwear and then her blue and orange jersey and walked into the kitchen where Jane was cooking eggs.

"Smells good." she commented, leaning on the counter. The eggs finished a few moments later, and he put them on two plates.

He grabbed a fork and put some on it, holding it out to her. "Taste it, love."

She opened her mouth and ate it. "Hey, those are good."

He smiled, raising his eyebrows. "And you were surprised? I'm a man of many talents, Lisbon."

Lisbon scoffed. "Let's not forget the ego."

"One of my many endearing qualities." he teased.

"I love you." Lisbon said softly.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I love you, Jane." she repeated.

"I love you, too. Very much." Jane replied, brushing his thumb on her cheek and looking into her intense green eyes. "I always will."

And they kissed again, the eggs forgotten. It was a kiss that was pure and it would stand the test of time because they were sure that they had all they would ever need…each other.

* * *

**A/N: That's it, guys. Hope you enjoyed it! It was my first multi-chapter in ages and it took me a long time to finish! More to come soon! I promise. High school doesn't allow for much writing time. LOL :/ ~DetectiveKateBeckettCastle**


End file.
